The Quest
by Artemisa
Summary: Several years before Bilbo found the One ring, some elves that everyone thought dead return and some gems that everyone thought lost, appear again. Focused on Elves!


DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Tolkien, who was the one who remembered the past of this world.

Author Notes: Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, but English is not my mother tongue. Since I don't like Arwen she will not be appearing here, not even by mistake, because to me the twins are the only children of Elrond. Also here the elves can feel the weather (hot, cold...), can be sick and weak and can exhaust themselves. And the sea longing is not so powerful.

This is a very AU (Alternative Universe) that focus on elves. Something happened several years before Bilbo found the One Ring and some elves that everybody thought dead have returned to Middle Earth, but with them have returned past memories that now will mingle with young elves while the Shadow of Morgoth menace to destroy the entire fair race. But not only elves have return from the past.

The Quest

By Artemisa

Prologue

Elrond was in his study reading the letter from Thranduil that had just arrived a few moments earlier. Everything was suspiciously quiet even more because the twins and the young prince of Mirkwood were together since Legolas was the one who took the letter to him, along with a numerous escort. Trusting they wouldn't kill every elf in Imladris with their eccentric behavior, the lord of the fair elven realm continued reading the letter, frowning now and then. 

            The letter didn't tell good news, since Mirkwood had been having problems with the creatures of Morgoth disturbingly frequent as well as Lothlorién and Imladris itself. Within the borders of the elven domains the elves were save, but outside, at least they traveled in a numerous groups, they were in great danger. Even numerous groups had been attacked not only by orcs or wargs, but by other evil creatures more terrible, but until now they had ended victorious, severely wounded, but no one had died. Not yet.

            After he ended reading, he prepares to redact a letter of his own. Measures needed to be taken and for that Mirkwood, Lothlorién and Imladris needed to be united. 

            He smiled thinking how hard this would have been a few hundred years ago, if not for the twins and Legolas who with their estrange friendship had united The Elvenking and the Elvenlord. Now Elrond and Thranduil shared a close friendship witch extended to the Lords of Lothlorién. 

            When he ended writing the letter it was already night and dinner was about to be served, so he stood up and headed to the dinning room. He was walking on the corridors when he saw Glorfindel and Erestor chatting merrily with Lindir and Elrohir.

"Good evening, my lord" Erestor said spotting him and bowing.

"Good evening. I can see you are still alive" Elrond said grinning a little. It was always fresh to be around the young princes, for their cheerful ways warmed everyone's heart and soul. Even if they had reach their majority, they were still young to elven reckoning and acted sometimes as little elflings. 

"Yes my lord, unfortunately I can not said the same about your other son and Legolas" Glorfindel joked

"So I noticed since they are not here pestering you, but I truly hope that you did not kill the young prince, for he is from a neighbor realm"

"But my lord, you said that he had lost his diplomatic immunity when you started considering him as your third son" Erestor said pretending to explain the sudden disappearance of Legolas.

"But that does not mean that you can do horrible things to me" a melodious voice came from another corridor and few seconds later Elladan and Legolas appeared. Elrond saw the wet hair of both young elves and assumed that someone, maybe Elrohir and Lindir, threw them to one fountain.

"Finally! You took your time" Elrohir mockingly complained "I was tiring of waiting for you"

"Well dear brother, you should have thought that before you pushed us to that fountain" Elladan said playing with his wet hair splitting little water drops to his twin.

"Stop that! I was not the only one who pushed you, Lindir help me" Elladan just look in Legolas' direction where he was sending Lindir such impish glares that the minstrel was considering hiding behind Glorfindel.

"Before all of us end wet and chilly" Elrond said "lets go to the dinning room"

                                                           ***** 

Elrond was standing in a beach. The waves sang a melody that held his heart and enchanted his soul. He remembered the place, but he couldn't know why he was dreaming of it. 

"Elrond" a voice called him and he turned around only to stare shocked at his mirror image. The lord of Imladris couldn't say a word as his brother came closer to him. Elros looked the same as he, as if he hadn't had choose mortality over eternity. 

Elros reached Elrond's face and caressed his cheek in an affectionate motion.

"I have missed you" Elrond said with a broken voice and Elros hugged him suddenly. 

"I have missed you too, but now I am here" the older of the two whispered.

            Elrond woke up crying and breathing hard. He sat on the large bed and grabbed his head with his hands trying to recover his control. It was past midnight and the Moon was half covered by Spring's clouds that promised rain on the morning.

"It was a dream" he said to himself "Just a dream, but it was so real. It was as real as the time he came to said farewell a few moments before he died. Why on Elbereth name had I dreamt this? What does it mean?"

Realizing he couldn't go to sleep again, he stood up and went to stand on his balcony, singing softly to the stars.

                                                           ******

Thranduil looked at the candle he had just lit on. The flame made the tears on his cheeks shine as crystals on a marble statute. Closing his eyes he let the tears flow a little more. He had seen Oropher, his dear father slain in the Last Alliance of the Elves and Men, in his dreams as clearly and real as he had seen him many times on the Mirkwood throne when he was just a prince. The words of his dream still rang in his ears, the voice of his father as he remembered it, soft, commanding and tender.

"Oh Legolas, I wish you have known him. I am sure he would have been very proud of his only grand children" 

            The Elvenking put on a robe and went out to the gardens and siting below a huge oak he allowed the words came to him.

"I can not wait to know how you have fare"

                                                           *****

            Seven elves stood looking in awe at the mallorn trees of Lorién. One of them started singing, his voice the most beautiful voice ever heard.

"Come on" the older of them said when the song had ended. Two identical elves didn't looked convince at all to enter the Golden Woods.

"Trust me, they will listen to us" a very beautiful elf said, his voice soft and reassuring.

"Maybe she will, but what about him?" another one said. 

            No one answered, but three of them started walking in the direction of the Woods, the other sour follow after exchanging glances.

            They walk in silence, each alert and at the same time lost in their thoughts. After a while the older one stopped. 

"We are being watched" whispered one to the others. They nodded.

"Halt! Who are you and what are your businesses in the Golden Woods of Lothlorién?" Haldir asked with an arrow notched in his bow, his brothers next to him as well as another dozen of elves.

"Our businesses just concern us and the Lords at the moment. I am Maedhros and this are my brothers" said the older one "Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod and Amras"  

            Haldir, Rumil and Orophin along the others allowed themselves to drop their bows, so shocked were they, for indeed not only the names matched, but the appearance as well. The west patrol of Lorién was in front of the long lost banished sons of Feanor.

To be continue...

 Don't forget to review, remember the law of Karma.


End file.
